Folle de toi
by PrincessBird
Summary: Concours MADNESS CONTEST: Est-ce si mal d'être folle de son homme ? D'être prête à tout pour lui ? E/B All human.


MADNESS CONTEST

**Titre de l'histoire: **Folle de toi.

**Personnage(s) choisi(s) : **Edward et Bella.

**Disclamer:**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

J'ai rencontré mon mari à la fac de lettres il y'a 5 ans. Entre nous, ça a été le coup de

foudre immédiat, dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, j'ai su que c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Mais depuis qu'il travaille dans cette maison d'édition, je sens qu'il s'éloigne de moi et je ne peux le supporter. Un jour, alors qu'il venait de m'appeler pour me dire une énième fois qu'il allait rentrer tard, j'ai craquée et je suis partie furieuse en direction de son lieu de travail.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de son bureau, il se trouvait avec sa secrétaire. Cette dernière osait regarder avec des yeux remplis de désir MON homme. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je sautais au cou de cette sale blondasse et la ruais de coup de poing mais je fus arrêté par deux bras qui me tirèrent en arrière…

**ARGHHHHH LÂCHEZ MOI JE VAIS TUER CETTE PETASSE ! **hurlais-je en essayant vainement de me débattre.

**Bella, bébé, je t'en prie calme toi s'il te plait .. **Me dit doucement une voix.

Je me tournais vivement vers cette voix mélodieuse et me plongeais dans les deux émeraudes de mon mari. Il me berçait doucement contre lui, Edward a toujours su comment me calmer. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant ses battements de cœur puis je sombrais..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillais dans notre lit. Mon Edward avait dû me portée jusqu'ici. Je me rendis compte qu'il devait être en colère de mon comportement, je n'avais jamais fait une aussi grosse crise de jalousie. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, _c'était plus fort que moi_.

Après un petit brin de toilette, je le retrouvais assis sur le canapé fixant un point imaginaire de la télé. Je m'approchais doucement. Il leva son regard vers moi et je vis dans ses yeux tout l'amour mais surtout toute la colère qu'il avait pour moi en ce moment:

**Bordel Bella, comment t'as pu agir de la sorte ? T'ais-je pas assez répété que je t'aimais comme un fou, que t'était tout pour moi ? **commença t-il.

Et là je repensais à cette garce qui regardais mon mari avec envie et je ne regrettais pas mon geste.

**Mais putain, tu peux pas comprendre que cette salope te voulais ? Elle voulais t'arracher à moi et toi tu voulais que je la laisse faire ? JAMAIS JE DIS BIEN JAMAIS AUCUNE AUTRE FEMME NE POSERA SES MAINS SUR TOI ! T'ES A MOI EDWARD ! **criais-je en le tapant sur le torse.

Il bloqua mes mains et me regarda avec cette adoration qui fait que je ferai _tout _pour lui.

**Ma puce, ça me fait mal de te voir comme sa. Tu sais que t'es mon amour, mon ange, mon bébé, toute ma vie. Cette fille, j'en ai rien à foutre elle faisait que m'apporter la feuille avec mes rendez-vous. C'est toi que j'ai choisis pour toujours, t'es ma femme on est ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.. **me dit-il tendrement.

Devant ces magnifiques paroles, je me mis à pleurer ..

**Ou..i..m..mais elle...lais..elle te voulais…elle te voulais…elle te voulais…elle te voulais.. **Répétais-je.

**Chuuut mon cœur, moi c'est toi que je veux et je te voudrais toujours. **Me consola-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Alors montre le moi, montre moi que t'es à moi et qu'il n' y a que moi que tu aimes. **Lui ordonnais-je.

Il me porta alors et nous mena dans la chambre, il me posa ensuite délicatement sur le lit mais je ne voulais pas de la douceur, je voulais un rapport dur et bestial.

**Non mon amour, pas de tendresse ce soir, baise moi fort ! **Le priais-je.

Il fut encore plus excité par ma requête, il se déshabilla alors entièrement et arracha littéralement ma nuisette. J'étais nue et offerte pour lui.

**Ma Bella, tu es magnifique..**

Il m'embrassa durement, sa langue jouant avec la mienne de la plus délicieuse des manières, il continua son chemin dans mon cou puis il poursuivit sa descente vers mes seins où il accorda une attention particulière. Il suça tour à tour mes deux globes gonflés de désir et enfin il arriva à la partie de mon anatomie que je voulais qu'il touche depuis le début. Il commença par y déposé un baiser puis il me lapa tel un drogué en manque. J'étais au bord de l'extase et il m'acheva lorsqu'il entra directement 3 doigts en moi et qu'il pompa frénétiquement. Je me sentis partir..

**OHHH OUIIIIIII… EDW..EDWARRRD … !**

Après ce délicieux moment, je décidais de faire également plaisir à mon homme. A mon tour, je l'allongeais sur le lit. Je déposais des baisers partout sur son corps jusqu'à ce que j'arrive vers l'endroit désiré. Je commençais par enroulé ma main autour de sa longue et dur queue puis le branlait doucement. Je m'approche plus près, sort ma langue et commence à lécher son gland comme une friandise.

**Ohh putain bébé …. Haaann..c'est si bon, t'arrêtes pas..**

Je continue ma délicieuse torture, mais au moment d'éjaculer mon mari me tire par les cheveux pour me relever..

**Non bébé, je veux venir dans ta merveilleuse chatte.. **

Ses propos m'excitent, et je veux tellement qu'il me baise à ce moment. Je me met alors à quatre pattes, mon cul pointant devant lui. Je me retourne doucement pour voir son visage mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder que déjà il me pénètre sauvagement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il me pilonne toujours autant et je suis au bord de l'orgasme. Il finit par sortir complètement de mon antre, puis il revient encore plus fort nous provoquant à tous deux un putain d'orgasme..

**OHHH BORDEL DE MERDE BELLAAAAA !**

**PUTAAAAIN… EDWAAARD !**

Après ce magnifique moment, il sort doucement de moi. On s'allonge sur le lit et il remonte la couverture sur nous puis on finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée, épuisés..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette nuit là, je dormis très mal faisant plusieurs cauchemars impliquant cette blondasse me piquant mon Edward et moi me retrouvant toute seule..

Je décidais alors de chercher son adresse afin de mettre fin à tout ça.

L'adresse en main, je partis en direction de chez elle. Et là je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, comme si je perdais le contrôle de mon propre corps dicté par _ma folie _mais est-ce si grave d'être folle de son homme ?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sur le chemin du retour je me sentais euphorique. Désormais, plus personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin.

Je regardais mon Edward, toujours endormi après nos ébats de la veille. Je me glissais de nouveau dans le lit et le serrais contre moi. Il se réveilla doucement puis me demanda:

**Mmmhhh..Tu étais où bébé ? **

Je le regardais tendrement en lui caressant ses magnifiques cheveux..

**Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, tout ira bien maintenant. **lui répondis-je.

Oh oui, maintenant ce ne serait plus que lui et moi.

Parce que mon Edward, je suis folle, **folle de toi**, _pensais-je en le regardant._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV externe:

_Flash info: _Une jeune femme a été retrouvée ce matin carbonisée après que sa maison ait entièrement pris feu. Les causes de l'incendie reste pour le moment introuvables.

On espère avoir plus d'informations.. En attendant toutes nos condoléances à la famille de la défunte.

_New York Times._

_**THE END.**_


End file.
